Slamacow
Steven Davis (born: ), better known online as Slamacow or SlamacowCreations, is a Minecraft animator on YouTube. Steven got his name from Adventure Time when Finn shouted out "Slamacow!" when Finn was fighting a crystal headed monster in a dungeon maze. Him and his brother thought that was a really funny word. That is also why Steven's old Minecraft Skin was Finn but, he changed it to a resemblance of himself. Steven has made several hit animations, including three music videos. Two of which is a music video for a song by Laura Shigihara and another one being a Minecraft parody of "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. This was sung by Brad Knauber. Slamacow's most watched video is, Witch Encounter. Animations Slamacow Shorts Steven has uploaded a handful of animations which he dubs as shorts. They are usually siding projects that he uploads when he is working on long animations so his fans don't get bored. Most of these videos are around 10 seconds to 2 minutes long. Although Steven has mostly comic shorts such as "Witch Encounter" or "Hay's for Horses," he has recently uploaded a more serious, 'storytelling' like animation named "Stick by Me." "Stick by Me" is an animation describing the development of a relationship between an innocent baby cow and a grumpy slime. As the video progresses, the content gets more emotional. The music choice of this animation was Revolution by Phil Gardiner, which was a choice by Steven. Series overview Steven has uploaded a Minecraft music video for an original song called "Cube Land." The video has surpassed 15 million views. It is well known to be extremely touching - for a Minecraft song, that is. Cube Land Animation characters Slamacow Slamacow is the human in the animation normally found wearing a blue and white shirt and blue jeans in all of Stevens animations. Dave Dave is a character who often appears in Steven's animations. He is a zombie who usually wears a white shirt that is torn and has multiple bloodstains. Dave is thought to be a zombie that does burn in the day. Yet is almost always seen under shade or wearing a hat or block and his video"Under The Weather" shows him burning. Bart Bart is an enderman wearing a purple amulet who is thought to work as the bartender at the Mob Saloon, an underground hangout for mobs. He is also thought to be Dave's partner. He is the main character in Slamacow's series, Endertainment. He is the serious/mature one. His full name is Bart Ender, which if combines together spells BartEnder, which is Bart's profession: A bartender. Eddy Eddy is a villager wearing a red shirt and a white lab coat. He is thought to work in office buildings and places involving computers, as he is mainly seen with a computer or he is seen in a Science Lab. As seen in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nODTrYK0AI Slamacow's 2nd channel Steven has made a second channel called "Slamacow's 2nd channel". On this channel, Slamacow uploads tutorials, behind the scenes, lets plays, updates, and other random animations. Steven does not commonly upload to this channel. He also has a Video of a Cow T-Rex this was made to cheer up himself after a bad thing that happened the previous day. We can not tell what happened exactly. Disappearance from Social Media Steven deleted all of his social media but only his YouTube remained. In the video description of Skeleton Encounter, he said that a close family member passed away, making it difficult to continue making videos. He also said "I’m trying to be better about it this year. I’m trying to limit the number of distractions by taking breaks and limiting my time on the computer (which is why my social media is gone). I want my main focus to be on life stuff and work". As of January 2, 2017, he is currently working on a new non-Minecraft animation with Laura Shigihara, but as of 2019, it is unknown if it will be released, or will he come back from his hiatus on YouTube. de:Slamacow Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers